


Dean's Hands

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Destiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confronts his own power and the Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordhena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/gifts).



Large and well-used,

A hunter’s hands,

Deep crevices

That never wash clean

 

Hands too prone to making fists

Hands that cannot resist a sword

Kill first, consider later

A righteous kill, or a searing regret?

 

Hands too accustomed to holding a shot glass

Knowing whiskey never forgives or forgets

 

Hands that once cradled a baby brother

Hands that once caressed the skin of an angel

Hands that once killed only monsters

Now answer to the Mark of Cain.

 

Hands rejoice in killing

Hands rejoice in blood

He sees the carnage, swears never again, but his

Hands know better

Forever again.

 


End file.
